The Amazing World of Gumball: Father
by Miles Preston
Summary: During Gumball's 13th Birthday party, a guest decides to drop by and surprise the Watterson family, and, in turn, could change the lives of of the Watterson's, especially Gumball, forever.  Please leave comments...another story is coming also!
1. Chapter 1

"Happy 13th Birthday Gumball," yelled the entire Watterson family.

"Thanks everyone," said Gumball. "Things couldn't get any better. First a party at school and now more cake and ice cream at home."

"I wish it was a birthday everyday…I would eat nothing but ice cream," said Darwin.

"But you would get kinda sick," said Anais.

"Yeah, so?" said Gumball.

Nicole and Richard just looked at each other and smiled and laughed at the nonsensical conversation going on between Gumball, Darwin and Anais.

"I'm just glad we started a little earlier in the evening this year…I finally got a position at work that allows me to get home earlier rather than so late. With the days getting shorter, I hate coming home and its dark," said Nicole, as she took a look at her watch. It was reading 6:15 p.m.

While Richard, Gumball, Darwin and Anais stuffed themselves with cake and ice cream at the dinner table, Nicole got up and noticed someone pulling up to the front of their house from the front bay window. Nicole's look of concern turned into an angry looking stare. Nicole's paws were clenched together. She turns around to Gumball. The man getting out of the car looks exactly like a taller version of Gumball.

"Uh, Gumball, why don't you take your cake and go upstairs," said Nicole.

"But Mom, you said you don't like us eating upstairs," said Gumball.

"Yeah, Miss. Mom, you said…" said Darwin as he was suddenly interrupted by Nicole.

"Rules change for tonight….get your cake and go upstairs…you too, Anais," said Nicole in a frantic sounding voice.

"Yaaay, cake up-stairs!" yelled Gumball and Darwin together.

"Hey, wait up," said Anais as she stuffed one more piece of cake in her mouth, following behind the now hyper blue cat and gold fish.

"What's wrong, honey, you seem tense," said Richard.

"Nothing is wrong….NOTHING is wrong Richard…NOTHING!" said Nicole in a shockingly nervous tone.

"Wow, if that's not nervous, I don't wanna know what calm is for you," said an oblivious Richard as he tried getting the ice cream out of the bucket. The ice cream was still frozen hard.

The door bell finally rings, twice!

"I GOT IT," yelled Gumball.

"GUMBALL! NO!" yelled Nicole.

Gumball quickly opened the door. He looked upward and saw, standing in front of him in the porch light, an older version of himself.

"Uh…Mom….there's a guy who looks like me at the door," said a now confused Gumball.

The man laughed. But Gumball was telling the honest truth….a 40 something year-old man who was a blue cat with a skinny build…about the same height as Nicole Watterson….was standing at the door step.

"Uh, yes, hello…Nicole, and everyone," said the man, almost nervously.

Nicole looked to the man with disdain in her face.

"Nate….what are YOU doing here," said Nicole. "You do NOT belong here."

"Uh…Mom!" asked Gumball.

"Gumball?" called out the man now identified as Nate.

"How do you know my name?" asked Gumball.

"Gumball, GO UPSTAIRS!" said Nicole. "Nate, I've told you, its over and done, you deserted us and its done, leave us alone," she tried to say in a more quieter tone, but Gumball heard.

"I just want to see my son," said Nate.

The entire room went quiet. Gumball was just nearing the stairs, but he stood there in shock. The big blue cat standing at the door was a very similar image of himself. He almost couldn't believe it.

Nicole slammed the door in Nate's face and locked the door.

Nicole kept her one left paw on the door. She knew Gumball was standing there behind her, wanting to know what all was going on. He was officially confused. The entire house fell into a complete and utter silence.

"Who was he Mom?" asked Gumball, in a calm and quiet manner.

Nicole turned to Gumball and the entire family. Darwin and Anais were poking their head from behind the wall upstairs and Richard sat there at the dinner table, confused as well.

"Everyone sit down, we all need to talk," said Nicole.


	2. Chapter 2

The Watterson family gathered together in the living room. Darwin and Gumball were sitting together on the couch next to Nicole and Richard, while Anais was sitting on the rug on the floor.

"Okay, Gumball…" said Nicole. "That man who was in the front door…well…he was your Dad."

"What! What do you mean he's my Dad," said Gumball.

"I'll explain…a long time ago, just before he had you, he started a big software development company just outside of the city of Elmore. He got greedy…he started doing illegal things…he got rich, but he started to become a threat to me and your safety. I asked him to stop what he was doing…he left us when you were just a kitten," said Nicole. "But it was NOT because of you."

Gumball had to think about what he was hearing. All he knew was the small town of Elmore…his Mom and Dad…his sister…his friend Darwin. Now, it was all changing in such a high speed pace, he couldn't really accept it all.

Darwin placed his fin on Gumball's shoulder, simply letting him know he was there for him.

"Any questions that you have, son?" asked Richard.

Gumball tilted his head upward to Richard and then to Nicole.

"One question…why did he come back," asked Gumball.

Nicole sighed.

"He called me last week…I haven't spoke to him in years…he wanted to see you and get to know you, but he is still the same. He doesn't care who he has to go through to get what he wants," said Nicole.

"But I could've made that judgement myself, Mom, you're telling me now I have another Dad and…and…," Gumball was becoming upset.

"Gumball, just calm down…" said Darwin in a little, calm voice.

"NO…this isn't fair…how do I know that all of this is even true. You're telling me my real Dad is someone else and doesn't even care about us?" asked Gumball frantically. "Then, he suddenly drops by," says Gumball as he runs to the front door.

"Gumball, WAIT!" Richard.

Gumball opens the front door and runs outside, pass the front porch and onto the sidewalk…only to find Nate, the man he only met for a moment, peel off in his hybrid Car/SUV and drive away from the neighborhood.

The further away the car drove, the madder Gumball got. He began to clench his hands into fists. He started gritting his teeth.

"Gumball…Gumball, are you okay," asked Darwin as he ran out too, now standing behind him.

"My one chance, Darwin, my one chance, I didn't have a chance to meet him or anything," said Gumball.

Gumball started running away from Darwin!

"Gumball…Gumball, come back! Don't do this!" yelled Darwin..now saddened over the moment.

Nicole was crying in Richard's arms. She didn't expect Gumball to get so upset nor expect Gumball's 13th birthday to be so heartbreaking.

Gumball kept running and running…tears in his eyes…he wanted so badly to catch up to Nate. He had questions…questions that ran through his head from time to time. Questions that sometimes Richard couldn't answer…Father to Son! Questions about his own past! Questions about his family! What felt like millions of questions were running through his head.

Gumball was giving out on strength to run any longer. He stopped immediately and collapsed to the side on the sidewalk underneath a barely lit light pole on the far side of the neighborhood. He scooted himself under the light pole and laid his back against the pole, pulled his legs up, and dropped his head into his folded arms. He didn't realize he ran so far…another block away and he would be at the Elmore Junior High. By now, the police was probably looking for him, but he wasn't thinking about that.

Meanwhile at the Watterson residents, a police car was pulling up to the front of the house. Nicole called the police and reported Gumball as missing. Richard called others in the neighborhood to see if anyone else has seen Gumball wondering around nearby. Anais and Darwin walked around the neighborhood to see if they could find him, calling out for Gumball late into the evening.

Meanwhile, Gumball was still sitting under the light pole. He suddenly heard two familiar voices call his name. He heard food steps as the taps of shoes on the sidewalk got closer and closer. It was Anais and Darwin.

"What do you two want," said Gumball, with eyes as though he was crying.

"Wanna talk about it buddy," asked Darwin.

"You wouldn't get it," said Gumball. "I knew I was different…I knew all this time I was different…different from everyone, from Dad, from Mom, from you guys, it was so obvious and I couldn't even figure it out."

"You are a little different…but, we love you for that Gumball," said Anais. "You taught me so much over time."

"Yeah, and you've been the best friend I could ever have," said Darwin.

"I can't go back...after running off like that, its just, I wanted to get to know my real Dad for myself…just once," said Gumball.

"Gumball, if you met him, what if you get hurt again…I mean, he left you and Mom…why would he do something like that only to just re-appear again?" said Anais.

Anais was a very sharp kid…Gumball had to take a moment and really think about what she said.

"I still want to know for myself…its part of growing up, right?" asked Gumball.

"I guess so…but you won't meet him without us being there by your side," said Darwin. "Besides, maybe he makes video games."

Gumball began to wipe off his face with his shirt sleeve. He grinned a little, almost wanting to chuckle.

"Thanks guys," said Gumball.

Gumball get's up from the sidewalk and starts walking back home with Anais and Darwin. They finally arrive with the police car still sitting along the sidewalk, but another vehicle begins to pull up as well…a giant truck with the TV station station logo…News 7 Elmore…shows up right behind the police car.

"Wha, what's going on now," asked Anais.

TV cameras began to rush towards Gumball!

"Excuse me, we are with News 7 Elmore…are you Gumball Watterson, the son of the great software developer whose moving to Elmore?" asked the anchor.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole and Richard ran out of the house after seeing through the window Gumball walking with Anais and Darwin. They were just glad he was back home safe.

"Gumball, I'm so glad you are safe, are you alright!" asked Nicole as she ran to Gumball, reached down and hugged him tightly, almost squeezing the air out of him.

"I'm…okay…Mom, you're squeezing me now…too tight…too tight," said Darwin.

"Are you sure you're okay…I don't want you getting upset like this," said Nicole.

Everyone surrounded Gumball and Nicole, including the news crew from Elmore News 7. They were recording everything that was said and done as Gumball was preparing to ask questions.

"Uh…Mom…can we please meet my real dad…I know you might not want too…but...I want to at least meet him," asked Gumball.

Nicole had to think for a moment. She looked up to Richard. Richard gave her a hand motion to give the all clear. Nicole answered her son.

"Yes…but were coming with you, we all are," said Nicole.

Gumball hugged his Mom and everyone gathered together for a quick hug.

"Ahem…uh, excuse me, but can someone speak on tonight's events here that have unfolded. Is Gumball Watterson the son of Nate Holder, the Founder and CEO of the major software company, EL-Tech, which is planning to move to downtown Elmore!" asked the reporter.

The entire family along with the police on scene all looked at each other. Then everyone turned to Richard.

"I'll handle this one everyone," said Richard as he walked up to the cameraman and reporter.

"Uh…no further questions…bye!" said Richard as he ran quickly back into the house…then after that peeks his head slightly over the window seal to see if everyone was still outside.

Gumball laid in his bunk bed with his arms crossed behind his head…quietly thinking and staring into space…deep in thought.

Darwin was filling up his bed-sized fish tank with water…getting himself ready to climb to bed and get some sleep. The original fish bowl was getting too small for Darwin and the Watterson's finally invested in a fish bowl bed for him.

"You sure you okay Gumball," asked Darwin.

"I just can't believe it…Darwin," said Gumball.

"I know…you're growing armpit fur," said Darwin. "And its blue."

Gumball lifts up his shirt and acknowledges that fact as he looks underneath his right arm.

"Oh yeah, right," said Gumball, casually. Gumball continued on.

"What I really mean, Darwin, is that I'll get to meet my REAL Dad," said Gumball. "I mean, what do you think he will be like?"

"Maybe he'll be cool like Mr. Dad," said Darwin as he was referring to Richard.

"Well…yeah, but I mean, maybe he knows more about me then I even know of myself," said Gumball.

"Well, you're you, how's that even possible," says Darwin as he jumps into the fish tank.

"Well, think about it…I have his bloodline…he has mine…maybe our personalities are the same," said Gumball.

"That explains a lot," said Darwin.

"Someone's got jokes…well…goodnight Darwin," said Gumball.

"Goodnight, Gumball," said Darwin as he seemed to fall right to sleep, floating in the tank.

About 30 minutes later, Nicole walked into Gumball and Darwin's room. She heard the same familiar sounds she's heard almost every night when she checked on her boys…the fish tank bubbles popping above the surface of the water from Darwin's snoring, and the sound of Gumball snoring and even purring sometimes during sleep.

Nicole closed the door and then walked to Anais ' room down the hall and found her sound asleep…no sound at all, just total silence apart from hearing the normal inhales and exhales.

Nicole then closed Anais' door and walked back into the bedroom where Richard was watching TV while laying in bed. Nicole climbed into the bed next to Richard.

"So, do you think we're doing the right thing…he does have a right to know, right," asked Nicole. "I just know Nate, what if he hasn't changed?"

"Honey, the best thing to do is to keep a close eye on Gumball and a closer eye on Nate," said Nicole. "We'll let him meet this once and then see what happens, but nothing will change, not a thing," said Richard.

Richard actually made more sense than usual. It made Nicole actually feel a little better. An hour later, they themselves finally fell asleep.

Gumball was the first one to wake up the next morning. He normally watched cartoons on Saturday morning, but for him, it was not a normal Saturday.. It was 7a.m. and he could barely sleep. He was too excited about the possibilities…what would he say…what will he learn…will things become clearer?

Gumball heard a yawn as someone came down the stairs. It was Anais.

"Gumball, why are you up so early?" asked his little sister.

"I couldn't sleep…too excited…I mean, this is big…it means a lot," said Gumball.

"Well, try to relax…sit down…turn on the TV or something," said Anais.

Gumball picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The Saturday Morning News on News 7 Elmore was on. They were showing video of the Watterson family and Richard's moment of confusion.

"Woah, Anais, look, were on TV…awesome!" said Gumball. "Its about time too…I mean, come on, it was bound to happen!"

"Especially with this family," said Anais.

Gumball turned up the volume just a little…listening to the reporter. While listening, Gumball reads the scrolling news at the bottom of the screen.

"13-year-old Elmore boy's long-lost father, Nate Holder, to make multi-million dollar deal in a few days on El-Tech merger with major financial institution…" said Gumball as he read out loud.

"Do you know what this means, Anais! Dad must be loaded…filthy rich!" said Gumball.

"I don't know about that…its just a financial deal…it hasn't been settled JUST yet according to the TV," said the little girl.

"Oh…right…but what if it is! It would be AWESOME!" yelled Gumball.

The TV went on to also show some of the issues that were surrounding the multi-million dollar deal. The TV newscast had a computer graphic chart pop-up, reading the following reasons El-Tech would have trouble with the deal:

Too big to fail.

Global meltdown threat.

A record of missing money and documents.

Missing computer hard drives verifying million dollar government and war contracts.

Gumball's eyes seem to glaze over as he looked at the chart.

"Boring…" he says as he rolls his eyes. Anais on the other hand was thinking. Something didn't seem right at all.

Saturday Midday rolled around and the Watterson's made their way to the home of Nate Holder. Nate gave Nicole and the Watterson family the all-clear to come to his house for lunch, and Nicole agreed to let Nate meet Gumball. It took an hour to get there. Nate lived 50 miles outside of Elmore, in a small, isolated community called Rainbow Valley, an area bought out by the owners of Nicole Watterson's company.

Gumball was silent for most of the car ride. Darwin and Anais pat Gumball in the back as they pulled up to the huge, mansion sized post-modern designed house sitting on a hill. They both could tell Gumball was feeling a little tense, almost having second thoughts.

Richard drove the car as close to the front door as possible. He turned the key to the ignition to the off position and announced "we're here, everybody out!"

The kids jumped out of the car immediately and Nicole and Richard got out, everyone closing their doors what seemed like at once.

"This place is HUGE Mr. Dad," said Darwin.

"I KNOW…its enormous," said Richard.

"Well, Nate's always been pretty big about having 'nice things,'" said Nicole.

"So, uh…whose gonna ring the door bell," asked Gumball in a nervous voice.

Everyone looked to him.

"Why don't you do it, we got your back buddy," said Darwin with a big smile on his face.

"Oh sure, pick me…okay…here goes," said Gumball.

Gumball rings the door bell, almost holding the button a few seconds before letting the second ping follow the first one.

The door opens…and standing a few feet over Gumball…was Nate, with a smile on his face, welcoming the Watterson's into his home.

Gumball walked in with a huge smile on his face. He didn't know how to take it for that brief moment. Looking at Nate was like looking at a mirror of his future self.


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball and the rest of the Watterson family walked in as Nate directed them to the living room where a 60 inch flat screen covered an entire wall.

"WOW, you are really doing it big here Nate," said Richard.

"THIS IS SOOOO COOL!" said Gumball.

"COOL, a GIANT FISH TANK," yelled Darwin.

"Well, son, if you work hard and never let anything hold you back, you can get stuff like this too," said Nate as he turned to Gumball.

Gumball was too busy admiring the giant TV screen along with Anais, Darwin and Richard as Nate spoke. Nicole simply stood there with her arms folded. He immediately noticed the pictures of Nate with beautiful women and another picture of him with a cigar in his mouth.

"So, Nate, I see you have been traveling," says Nicole as she pointed out a picture of Nate on a giant cruise ship.

"Oh yes, I was on business and the last half of the trip was vacation," said Nate.

"So, everyone, please, make yourself at home," said Nate.

Nicole and Richard sat on one side of the living room's seating area, and Darwin and Anais took the last remaining spots…leaving only one spot left…the one next to Nate. Gumball lightly brushed his left arm in nervousness as he slowly approached Nate and sat next to him.

"So, Gumball…how old are you now son," asked Nate.

"Just turned 13…sir," said Gumball.

"Awesome…HA…I remember when I was 13…girls could NOT resist this cool cat," said Nate as he started laughing. Gumball simply chuckled under the volume of Nate's laugh.

"So, any girls' you got an eye on?" asked Nate.

"Well…uh…I kinda…uh," Gumball stammered in his speech, blushing, as he didn't really know how to answer such a question…especially in front of family.

"…Its Penny," said Darwin.

"DARWIN!" yelled Gumball.

"Oh ho, ho, Penny huh, she cute?" asked Nate.

"That depends on if you like antlers," said Anais.

"ANAIS!" yelled Gumball.

"Son, take your time, take your time, no need to rush...I took my time and didn't rush into anything and now here I am…running my own software company," said Nate.

"ALMOST didn't rush into anything," said Nicole.

"Well…I guess you're right Nicole," said Nate.

"So, where have you been," asked Gumball.

"Just been busy…working on different projects," said Nate.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this…so busy, so careful not to rush, that's not what you thought when you left us," said Nicole.

"It was a different time, Nicole, I thought this was all in the past," says Nate.

"I can't forgive you…I'm only here for Gumball," said Nicole.

"You know, the Pastor at Elmore Baptist says otherwise," Nicole quips back.

"Like you would know...," says Nicole.

"Uh, guys…chill," said Richard.

"Sorry about that…I'll tell ya what…can me and Gumball have a moment to ourselves to just talk," says Nate. "Just enjoy the rest of the house…there's a swimming pool in the back...my maid has snacks for us too."

Richard rushed to the back of the house where the swimming pool was located, followed by Darwin, Anais and Nicole. Nicole gave an ugly look at Nate, and Nate merely avoided looking her in the face to avoid confrontation.

"Wow, you and Mom definitely don't get along," said Gumball.

"Sorry you had to hear that," said Nate. "So, what do you want to know, I am sure you got tons of questions."

"Kinda…I do have a few…but I don't know if I'll get the right answer…or if I should even ask," said Gumball.

There was a moment of silence in the room. This was after all his real dad and he's never met him fully until now.

"Dad...did you leave us…and if so…why?" asked Gumball.

The room was quiet again. All you could hear was a few sounds of swimming pool splashes and Richard yelling along with Darwin in jubilee as they dived into the pool.

"It was not my proudest moment, Gumball! I was so into my own life…my work…that I almost forgot my real legacy…you," said Nate.

"Its been years though…why wait till I was 13," said Gumball. "There's things I've always wanted to ask…my dad is a giant rabbit…I'm a cat…but I can't just go to mom all the time for EVERY important thing," said Gumball.

"You're right, you're absolutely right," said Nate. "That's why I want to be in your life now, while I still can and if you and your family let's me."

Gumball had to think long and hard about what Nate was asking for.

"Gumball, you're my flesh and blood, and you are my son, forgive me for leaving you and your Mom…I'm willing to make it up to you in every way possible," said Nate.

Meanwhile, Darwin and Anais were sneaking around the house after getting away from the pool.

"Why are we walking down the hallway of Gumball's Dad's house," asked Darwin.

"Shhhuush, Darwin, I wanna see something," said Anais. She was still concerned about the special development plan that Nate was working on for El-Tech and the big merger in the city of Elmore. As Anais and Darwin were nearing the end of the hall, they see a giant set of double-glass-doors leading to Nate's office. The office had two large chairs, a couch and a glass desk with an Apple computer on top of it.

"This is it, now I can see if we can find something about his company or about Nate," said Anais.  
>"I don't think we're supposed to be here," said Darwin.<p>

"We're doing this for Gumball, let's not blow the chance," said Anais. "I got a feeling about Nate, and I don't like it."

As Anais neared the desk, she noticed a vanilla folder with a giant label reading "OPERATION: GUMBALL" sitting on the edge of the desk. Anais and Darwin approached the desk and Anais grabbed the vanilla folder. She opened the folder and found a document that read:

"To the city manager of Elmore: My son Gumball will easily be able to transport the briefcase and the disk to your city offices by next week Friday – Nate."

"Why would Nate want Gumball to do it," said Darwin.

"I don't know, but I don't like it, maybe the briefcase is in here," said Anais.

"Look, there it is," says Darwin as he walks over the briefcase, which was sitting on a nearby chair. Darwin opened it up and saw that it was a hard drive with a label reading "War-Head-Test."

A few minutes into looking around, Darwin and Anais plugged the external hard drive into the computer…they went through hundreds of pictures that were labeled "top secret." The pictures were of the city of Elmore from satellite imagery and a picture of the Watterson household.

Another picture read "site for control tower" where a marking was placed where the Watterson home was located normally. A picture of Gumball was in the hard drive with the file name, "test dummy."

Darwin and Anais were becoming angry.

"That's what Nate is up too…he's gonna try to use Gumball…we gotta tell 'em," said Darwin.

"I know…we do…but we can't tell him NOW…we'll all be in danger, this is serious…its just a good thing I brought my flash drive to save this stuff," said Anais.

Darwin and Anais put everything back the way they found it and ran out of the office as quickly as possible without being seen.

Meanwhile, Gumball, Nate and Richard were all laughing. Nicole stood there, staring, and she turned her heard to see Anais and Darwin come into the living room.

"Where have you two been," said the worrisome Mom.

"No worries Mom, we just got a little lost, this house is huge," said Anais.

"Yes, it is…well, you may come by again as much as you want little one. Gumball and I will be hanging out a lot more, won't we," said Nate.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome," said Gumball as he and Nate gave each other a high-five.

Anais and Darwin shifted their eyes toward one another. They knew that it was only the beginning of a horrible plot.

Later that evening, the Watterson's made it home, safe and sound. Gumball talked about all of the cool stuff he saw and everything Nate said. He started to feel more comfortable around him. Anais and Darwin sat still and quiet the whole car ride. They decided to pull Gumball aside later tonight and tell him.

As Gumball was getting his pajamas on and getting ready for bed, Anais knocked on the door.

"Gumball, can I come in for a second, I need to talk to you," said Anais.

"Come on in, I'm decent now," said Gumball.

Anais and Gumball walked into his bedroom.

"Gumball, we need to show you something on the computer…its very serious…and you are not gonna like it," said Darwin.

Darwin turned on the computer, and Anais plugged in the flash drive.

Once the computer finally started up, the flash drive icon popped up…the pictures started to come up.

"Gumball, Nate is an evil jerk who plans to just use you as a cover up so he can get away with something huge…a million dollar plan that could eventually cost lives…and potentially split you apart from us," said Darwin.

Gumball's smile and good mood turned sour immediately…anger began to set in.

"I know what this is about…you're both jealous," yelled Gumball.

"WHAAAT!" yelled Darwin and Anais.

"Yeah, the minute something good…no…great happens in my life, you guys can't take it," said Gumball. "You guys are pathetic."

"Gumball…the proof is all here…we sneaked into his office and found all of this…HE THINKS YOU'RE A TEST DUMMY!" yelled Anais.

"GET OUT…BOTH OF YOU," yelled Gumball.

The house was quieter then it ever was. It was amazing that Nicole or Richard didn't hear.

Gumball turned his head over to his back pack and opened closet door. He started packing and left a note and jumped out of his window.

He took enough of what he could think of…making it obvious that he was leaving for good.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost midnight as Gumball arrived to the front door of his Father, Nate's, home in Rainbow Valley. Gumball rode a bus out of Elmore and into Rainbow Valley and the bus stopped about a mile away from his dad's house. The street lights shined along the path Gumball walked on and the late night high winds blowing between the wind turbines near Nate's home was giving off an eerie whistling sound.

Gumball finally made it to the door. He rang the bell. Nate opened the door and began smiling.

"Gumball, son, what are you doing here so late," said Nate.

"Can I stay with you for the night," asked Gumball, almost sounding like he was pleading. Surely his own Father would let him in.

Nate refused to answer such a seemingly childish question. He took Gumball's back pack as it seemed to weigh down the 13-year-old blue cat and guided Gumball through the front door and closed the door. As Gumball and Nate walked through the foyer and into the living room where a fire was brewing in the fire place, they begin to talk. Nate dropped Gumball's back pack

"So, why exactly are you here?" asked Nate. "I mean, you're always welcome, but I'm just curious as to why you're here at this hour of the night? Is something wrong at home?"

Gumball didn't want to tell the whole story, but he was more than upset about what Anais and Darwin said. He so badly wanted to confront Nate, but he was truly not sure how Nate would take it.

"Anais and Darwin think you're a terrible, horrible person. I got mad and left! They think you're just trying to use me. I think their jealous, and they shouldn't be, they should be happy for me," said Gumball.

Nate reclined in his chair in confusion. He was surprised to hear what was being said about him. Gumball, however, still didn't get into major details.

"Now, that's the bunny and the fish, right?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, that's right," said Gumball.

"Well, in my business and in life, you can't expect everyone to like who you are or what you do," said Nate.

"But you're my Dad. They wouldn't understand anyway," said Gumball.

After they talked a while, Gumball and Nate went to bed. Nate gave Gumball his own room and Nate made his way to the other side of the hallway to his master bedroom.

Gumball had a hard time sleeping. He still couldn't shake the fact that Darwin and Anais made up some thought that Nate was out to use Gumball for personal gain…at least, that's what Gumball hoped. He finally fell asleep.

It was already a bright early, sunny morning. It was 8a.m. and Gumball could hear Nate talk to Nicole over the phone as he lied in bed. Nate was assuring Nicole that Gumball was safe and that he was "okay," and that he was going to be in Elmore later in the afternoon anyway for business. Gumball began to sniff the morning air. Besides his body odor, he noticed something else…breakfast.

Gumball jumped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"Well, well, look whose up," said Nate.

"Hi Dad," said Gumball.

Gumball caught himself. He called Nate Dad and he didn't give it a second thought.

"You called me Dad," said Nate as he grinned. Gumball grinned back as well as he folded his arms and slightly tilted his head down, looking at the tile built into the bar he was leaning on, while his Dad cracked another egg into the pan on the stove and tossed the egg into the trash bin nearby.

"I figured I would make us some breakfast," said Nate.

"So…Mom called," asked Gumball with his head still tilted downward.

"Yeah, she was looking for you. I told her you were here and you were safe and fine," said Nate.

"You're taking me back home, are you?" asked Gumball.

"Well, yeah, because…" said Nate as he stopped himself.

Gumball turned his head towards the large patio windows facing the swimming pool and the large wind turbines spinning in the background.

"Can, can I just, you know, stay here a little while longer," asked Gumball. "Please?"

Nate walked over to Gumball with a full plate of eggs, bacon and sausage and responded.

"Tell ya what, Gumball, I'll let you hang out with me for a day, how about that! You can also see what I do at El-Tech," said Nate.

"Awesome, that'll be great," said Gumball.

As Gumball began to eat his breakfast, Nate's cell phone begins to ring. Nate walks over to his phone sitting on the end table in the living room and answers it.

"Hello….yes…I'm well aware of that…," said Nate as he talked to the individual on the other line.

"Okay…that's fine…we will start the project immediately. I'll call you back, I have my son with me today too….okay, bye," said Nate as he hung up.

"Gumball, you are in such an awesome position right now. I think you'll enjoy what I'm going to give you when we get to El-Tech today," said Nate.

"What is it?" asked Gumball with excitement.

"You'll see, you might say, its going to be a whole new world for you," said Nate.

It was finally noon, and Nate pulled his car right in front of a large skyscraper in downtown Elmore. The marquee that was hanging high above them on the building read "El-Tech Solutions." Gumball and Nate got out of the car and a parking attendant took Nate's car to park it on the nearest lot.

Gumball was standing their, mouth partially open, as he stared at this building. He's seen the skyscraper before in the distance, but never would've realized that this was the office space that his own dad worked.

"Gumball, this is for you," said Nate as he gave Gumball a hat that said "El-Tech Solutions."

"Awesome, thanks Dad," said Nate.

"Gumball, I want you to understand something. You have a dad that runs the largest operation in the country. El-Tech is one of the fastest growing and financially powerful company ever. We are taking over the competition," said Nate to his son.

Gumball stared blankly as they walked down the long, marble hallway. A fountain was in the middle of the lobby. The offices appeared very busy. Flat screen TV's were on every other side wall, showing stock quotes and the model and mission statements of El-Tech.

Nate and Gumball ride an elevator up to the 30th floor. Its there that Nate's office is located in a large corner, where at least two walls are nothing but solid glass windows. Gumball and Nate were able to see all of the city of Elmore.

"Wow, Dad, this is awesome," said Gumball. Two leather couches were placed in the middle and flat screen televisions were hanging from the ceiling, almost as if they were floating. Gumball ran to the window pointing to the north.

"I can see my school from here, and my house is over there, and, WOW," said Gumball as he was lost in amazement.

"This is what happens when you work hard, Gumball. When you stay focused, get what I'm saying?" said Nate.

"Yes," said Gumball.

"Gumball, how would you like to look like you run the place," asked Nate.

"Sure!" said a confused Gumball. "But how exactly," he asked.

Nate placed his arms around Gumball and guided him to the desk. He directed Gumball to sit in his leather chair behind the large desk. Nate then pressed a button on his desk for the intercom and began to speak into it.

"Attention crew, could you please step into my office," said Nate. He let go of the button and within seconds 5 staffers came in with pens and pads and computer tablets.

"My son, Gumball, is here, I want you to start taking orders from him for the next hour," said Nate.

Nate simply walked out of the office and told Gumball to have fun and that he'll be right back.

Gumball simply starred at the staffers and they him.

"Hi, so, uh, you guys probably know about!" Gumball tried to finish his sentence but couldn't.

"Yes sir, Mr. Watterson, we know that Mr. Holder IS your dad and we are happy to have you," said the female staffer.

"That's right, we are here to serve you," said a male staffer.

"Awesome, this is gonna be great. Could you place a call to this phone number for me, I need to do a little 'I told you so-ing.'"

The staffer dials the number Gumball gives him. On speaker phone, you can hear Darwin pick up.

"Hello, this is Darwin speaking!" said Darwin.

"Darwin, its me, Gumball, what's up buddy," said Gumball as he started to kick his feet onto the desk.

"Uh, I'm fine, you ran away to your dad's house? Are you okay! Is he evil! Are you trapped or some…" Darwin was interrupted.

"Darwin, relax, I'm just calling to let you know I'm on, like, the 30th floor, and oh man, I'm loving it. I'm the boss right now for the next hour," said Gumball.

"No way…" said Darwin.

"Yes way…right staffers," said Gumball as he pointed the speakerphone to the staffers standing in front of him.

"Yes SIR Mr. Watterson," the staffers say in unison.

"That's too cool," said Darwin. Suddenly Anais takes the phone from Darwin after asking if its Gumball.

"Gumball, this is Anais, where are you," asked Anais.

"I'm at my dad's office, hanging out, running the show, being the boss, told ya he was cool," said Gumball.

"No way, he can't be dumb enough to make that happen," said Anais.

"Oh yeah, well, watch this, give it about 5 minutes…" said Gumball.

Five minutes later a helicopter picked up Anais and Darwin and brings them to El-Tech.

Anais and Darwin are immediately walked in to Nate Holder's office.

"Nice office, right!" said Gumball.

"Gumball, you do realize he's trying to get you comfortable so he can use you, right," said Anais.

"ENOUGH! We need to squash this, right now, staffers, we need to be alone, please wait outside," said Gumball as he got out of his seat.

"YES Mr. Watterson," said the staffers as they left the office and closed the door behind them.

"Gumball, what's wrong with you, have you lost your mind," said Anais.

"NO, Anais, and I know now about the military contracts. I've been reading all of his documents while waiting for you guys to make it here," said Gumball.

"Oh….so, you know, now, I'm sorry Gumball," said Anais.

"Sorry, its AWESOME. Finally, a chance to get back at all of those who defied Gumball Watterson," said Gumball.

Darwin and Anais pause and look at each other for a moment.

Darwin leans over to Anais and says "I think this is what it looks like when someone is mad with power," said Darwin.

"Gumball, just calm down," said Darwin.

"Calm down…..CALM DOWN…..I'm CALM! I'm 13 and already the head of a major company for at least a solid hour!"

Anais walks over to Gumball and slaps him.

"…owww, what you do that for!" said Gumball in a whining voice.

"You were being an idiot," said a frustrated Anais. "Listen to me, Darwin and I have been trying to tell you that Nate Holder is not interested in getting to really know you. He's trying to get you to participate in a very serious and dangerous operation. It looks like a smuggling operation," said Anais.

"You guys are still jealous, right!" said Gumball.

"Gumball, we are serious, he's going to try and give you a briefcase full of, something, we don't know what, but whatever it is, its dangerous," said Darwin.

"Guys, chill, I'm not stupid," said Gumball.

Darwin and Anais look at each other again.

"Now then, if you excuse me, I got a company to run," said Gumball.

Darwin and Anais left Gumball in the office as they walked out. They took the elevator downward and as they walked out into the lobby, they saw the mayor of Elmore, Mark Eisenberg and the Principal of Elmore Middle School, Principal Brown, shaking hands with each other in the lobby. Miss. Simeon was there as well.

"Wait, Darwin, what are they doing here in a building like this, with the mayor too," said Anais.

"I don't know, but seems suspicious," said Darwin.

Darwin and Anais got as close as they could without being noticed. They got behind a wall nearest the location that Miss. Simeon, Principal Brown and the Mayor were standing, attempting to hear what was being said in the conversation.

"…so, the plan is to let him bring the package and…well…they won't know what hit 'em," said the Mayor.

The principal, the mayor and Miss. Simeon were all laughing.

Darwin gasped and Anais covered his mouth quickly.

As the slap of Darwin's face covering by Anais echoed in the lobby, Miss. Simeon turned her head, looking at the wall, not realizing that JUST on the other side of the wall was Darwin and Anais.

Miss. Simeon began to walk over to the wall. Once she arrived to the wall, she yells, "gotcha!" but no one was at the wall. Anais and Darwin ran down the stair well that was adjacent to the wall they were hiding behind.

"We gotta warn Gumball, we gotta warn him," said Anais as Darwin and Anais ran as fast as they could down the stairwell and to the parking garage.


	6. Chapter 6

Darwin and Anais finally made it to their neighborhood after running for blocks away from the El-Tech building in downtown. As they walked down the sidewalk, they see several police cars and FBI trucks drive down the street. The direction they seem to be heading is to the school.

"Wow, that's a lot of police cars. None of them have their sirens on or signal lights or anything," said Darwin.

"That's because I think they know," said Anais. Anais pulled out a letter that was sitting on Gumball's father's desk back at the office building. Anais began to read the note to herself. Her eyes got bigger and her look of concern turned into a look of terror and fear.

"Darwin, we gotta get to the school! Fast!" said Anais.

"But Mom told us to wait at home for them after they pick up Gumball. We are all going out to eat, remember," said Darwin.

"Darwin, if we don't get to that school, their won't be a dinner, now come on," yelled Anais as she grabbed Darwin's arm and began running with him.

As both of them are running towards the school, they don't realize that Gumball has already been picked up. Nicole and Richard were driving Gumball to the school as a favor for Nate. Nate asked Gumball to take a package to the school for him. Nate claimed it was a box filled with "something special" that was going to help the middle school and that the principal and others knew it was in Gumball's possession.

Anais and Darwin finally make it to the school. Dozens of police cars and FBI trucks are sitting around the school as if they are waiting for something to happen. Anais cascually walks up to a truck and tap on the window. The officer lets her window down.

"Excuse me, mister, what's going on over there," asked Anais.

The officer responded.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about little girl, we are just waiting for some bad guys. We are trying to prevent something bad from happening. But you better stand back around here though," said the officer.

Anais simply walked away and Darwin followed from behind.

"Hey, girl…come back," yelled the officer.

As Anais was about to cross the street, Nicole and Richard arrived to the scene and pulled up to the side of the street adjacent the school's front doors.

Gumball get's out of the car with the package.

"Gumball, what are you doing!" asked Anais.

"I'm delivering a package. I'm helping my dad deliver something special to the school, what's the problem?"

"You're life is in danger. Do you see the FBI and police and others out here," said Anais.

"I do see them, but I don't know why they are here," said Gumball. "Anais, Darwin, I've had enough of this, my dad is NOT a criminal, OKAY!"

Anais gets closer to Gumball and begins to yell.

"Gumball, do you see these police here…its obvious they knew you were coming with this box. Get rid of it. Its probably an explosive or something," said Anais.

"You don't know what you're talking about, what makes you think you know what's in this box," Gumball said as he yelled back. "You and Darwin need to get out of my life."

"Okay, FINE, if you're so smart and you think your dad isn't doing anything, than OPEN it, go on ahead and explode for all I care," said Anais as she began walking over to the car to get in.

"Alright, that's enough Gumball, Anais!" said Nicole as she yelled through her passenger side window. "Now, what are you two arguing about. And Gumball, get that package into the school right now before…" Nicole was interrupted by a loud sound. The sound happened a couple of more times. This time the sound shook the ground for about three seconds.

"What in the world was that," asked Richard.

"It sounded like an explosion," said Anais. "But, but I thought."

Anais was confused, and for that matter, so was everyone else, including Gumball.

Half of the FBI and police began to jump out of their cars and surround the Watterson family and the school. They busted through the doors and began to rush through the hallways and to the principal's office. The other half of the FBI and Elmore police began rushing towards downtown.

"Guys, look, smoke!" yelled Darwin. "Only its coming from…"

Gumball finished his sentence.

"From…downtown….," said Gumball.

Nicole and Richard looked at each other immediately.

"Richard, you don't think it could be the El-Tech building," asked Nicole. "Do you?"

"I don't know, honey, I hope not. That's a lot of smoke, and that was a lot of shaking for something not to be big," said Richard.

"Mom, Dad, we gotta go there, please," asked Gumball.

"No one is going anywhere," said a random police officer who walked up on the Watterson family.

"We need to talk to all of you, especially to Gumball Watterson," said the officer.

"Who are you," asked Nicole as she got out of the car. Richard jumped out of the car as well along with Anais.

"I'm Sargeant Heinz and this is FBI special agent Rick Sorenzo, we've been following some strange activity with El-Tech and with Gumball's father, Nate Holder," said Heinz.

"Its basically like this, we've been following a terrorist group that's growing overseas and has been trying to take over the internet and electronic grids of the U.S. for a long time. Nate Holder has been doing business with a leader of a foreign country for some time now. Its said that he may have had threats on his life, they've even tried to threaten to eliminate any family members connected to him. We were not sure when these terror suspects were going to strike, but, unfortunately, we know now," said FBI agent Sorenzo.

Darwin put his fin on Gumball's shoulder.

"Oh no, please not this," said Nicole under her breathe as she and Richard held each other.

The Watterson's walked over to one of the nearby FBI units that were parked on the school parking lot. They were led by Heinz and by Sorenzo.

The TV was on inside the truck and showing on the screen was a gigantic hole that was blown off of the side of the El-Tech building that held Nate's office. The live chopper video was showing at least 10 to 15 floors of the side and wall of the building gone.

The Watterson's watched in disbelief. Anais was silent. She could barely look Gumball in the eye.

"Gumball, I'm so sorry," said Anais in a soft voice.

Sorenzo spoke up. He turned off the TV and sat down on a nearby chair next to the Watterson family.

"Is there anything that you guys can tell us about in relation to this attack on Nate and El-Tech," asked Sorenzo.

"Well, me and Anais over heard the Principal Brown, Miss. Simeon and the mayor of Elmore talking," said Darwin. "They said something like, they won't know what hit 'em."

"Don't worry, we've already arrested them. They were inside the school and that's why we were here," said Sorenzo.

"But I don't get it, why did they want Gumball to come to school with a package," asked Anais.

"The real question is this…is my dad still alive! Have you found him! Was he involved with the bad guys," asked Gumball. He sounded numb. He was genuinely scared for his dad. Everything began to become real and serious for him.

"As soon as we find out, we will let you know! We can't confirm just yet if he was in the building at the time of the blast," said Sorenzo. "As for your question, Anais, the Principal, Miss. Simeon and the mayor thought that Gumball was going to be deliver a digital virus drive to the school. We found the box and the virus drive inside it at Elmore Airport. It was in possession of an intern with El-Tech. He was going to London, England and the flight got canceled as soon as we got our tip that the strike against El-Tech could happen."

"Then…what's in THIS box that I'm holding," asked Gumball.

"That's what we would like to know," said Sorenzo.

Gumball stretched out his paws and popped out his claws. He began cutting open the top and opened the box. He retracted his claws and began to open the top flip of the box.

Before Gumball opened the box, officer Heinz walked in and announced what was just heard via police radio and from the news.

"This is not going to be easy, but, we just confirmed. Nate was in the building. I'm sorry. We couldn't save him," said the officer.

Anais sat next to Nate and began to hug him along with Darwin right next to him. He opened up the box that Nate had him hold on too.

Inside the box was a picture of Gumball and Nate.

Included with the picture was a letter that read:

"Gumball, the best time I ever had on earth was spending it with you. By the time you read this, I don't know what will happen next. All I know is that I had to do what I had to do to protect you. I made some mistake. I'm not perfect. But know, I'll always love you, son! Stay safe. Nate!"

Gumball's eyes began to water. He broke down. Anais and Darwin were crying with him.

In a muffled voice, Gumball apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you were only trying to help me," said Gumball.

Nicole and Richard tried their best not to be too emotional. Nicole was crying softly as well.

Nearly a year has passed since the incident. Gumball and the family were doing better. In fact, thanks to Nate, Gumball got a sizeable amount of money through in inheritance that Nate planned out before his death. But still, Gumball was still missing him. He still has the letter and he has the picture sitting on his desk in his bedroom.

As Gumball was walking along the side walk, Penny ran across the street to meet him.

"Hi Gumball," said Penny. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Gumball, but with a squeaking voice. His voice was starting to change.

"I mean, uh…fine," said Gumball again, but with an attempt to deepen his voice.

"You want to go grab a shake somewhere," asked Penny.

"Uh, yeah, that would be awesome," answered Gumball. He didn't realize in his excitement that his voice squeaked again.

Gumball and Penny proceeded to walk together side by side. Penny than grabbed Gumball's hand to hold.

"So, how have you been," asked Penny.

"Now….much better," said Gumball as they walked together and as the sun was setting in the foreground.


End file.
